Book 6: Gregor and the Staff of Power
by Lyoko498
Summary: It's been two years since Gregor been in the Underland. Well now, Gregor and his family has moved to New York. Luxa and Gregor can't remember something. And Henry is back from his grave and is after a magic staff to rule.Shorter then intended. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Gregor and the Staff of Power

It's been two years since Gregor been in the Underland. But its good thing that the family is moving back to New York. "Man I missed this place. I mean it's been forever since I've been here." Gregor said in delight. Gregor is now 13 and Boots is 5. Everyone is one year older. After Gregor packed, he ran right to the park and went to the hole that leads to the Underland. As he began to go through he bumped into someone. It was Luxa. "Luxa, hey. What are you doing in the Overland?" Gregor asked. Luxa answered, "I heard of your return so I came up." They were happy to see each other. "Hey Luxa, you want to come over my house?" He asked. "Sure."

"It's good to see you again Luxa." Grace said, while preparing dinner. Lizzie was bugging Luxa and Gergor. "Are you going to kiss?' She asked. "No, we told you a thousand times, we aren't in love." Gregor snapped. They ate soup. How they get the money, they had no clue. "Hmm. You know what? I feel like I've forgotten something. Something about the Underland." Gregor said. "Is it about the Bane?" Luxa asked. "No way, because of that monster, hundreds of mice were killed." "Well what is it, dear?" Grace asked. "I don't know." Gregor responded.

"Hey Gregor, would you like to go to the Underland?" Luxa asked. "Yeah." Gregor said. They creped threw the shaft that lead to the Underland. Luxa's bat caught them. Regalia fixed itself pretty quickly the two years I've been gone." Gregor said. "Um, Gregor? Don't you miss Ares?" Aurora asked. "Of course I do." Gregor said. "But not as much as Aurora did." Luxa teased. "Please Luxa, it's not funny. He's the father of my litter." Aurora yelled. "Too much information!" Gregor said in surprise. "You mean…" Gregor started, Luxa interrupted with a, "Uh yeah."

When they landed, Vikus shook Gregor's hand in welcome; Howard greeted Gregor with a bow; Nerrisa (When Luxa wasn't looking) gave Gregor a peck on the cheek. "Actually, it's good you came. A few days ago, I had a vision, but it wasn't clear." Nerissa said


	2. Chapter 2

"How can a vision be unclear?" Gregor asked. Nerrisa replied, "I don't know. The images weren't clear and neither were the sounds." "Well it's good to see you again Gregor." Howard said. Then Hazard ran to Gregor and asked, "Where's Boots? I haven't seen her in two years." Gregor answered, "In the Overland. I can bring you up later. If that's ok with Luxa. Is it ok?" Luxa responded, "Sure."

All the people in the Underland were excided to see him. "You know Gregor. I thought I'd never see you again. But a friend of ours came in search of some creature told me only time will let you come back. And he was right." Luxa said. (Story reference) "Vikus seems to be recovering from his stroke pretty well." Gregor noticed. "Yeah. We got a good way to heal him."

Then all of a sudden a huge blast happened. There. There right in front of them was…… Henry. "Hello cousin." "Henry?! That's impossible! You're dead!" Luxa said. "Oh believe it Luxa! I'm back! But not for long if I don't find a way to get rid of these flesh-munchers." Henry stated. He saw Gregor. "You! You and that overland pest are the reason I died again!" Henry yelled. (Future story reference.) He clutched Gregor and slammed him against a wall. "Come on. I didn't kill you." Gregor said. Gregor noticed most of his arm was eaten away. "I'm going to rule the Underland and destroy _you_." Henry said throwing Gregor to Luxa. Henry disappeared. It took them a few seconds to notice the, um, suggestive pose they were in.


	3. Chapter 3

The two wiped some dirt off them and blushing. "Err, sorry about that Luxa." Gregor said. "Uh, no sweat." Luxa responded. Then they heard a little laugh. It was Nerissa and Vikus chuckling. Howard looks daggers at Gregor. "You guys didn't help why?" Luxa asked. "Are you kidding? He was ticked! And besides, all we got is a man who is recovering from a stroke, a guy that's staring daggers at Gregor for some reason, and a weak little girl." Nerissa said. Gregor and Luxa nodded their heads in agreement. Nerrisa then was silent for a few minutes then she started to groan, falling to her knees. "I see the vision again, its Henry, and some form of staff, an enormous staff and lightning is coming out of it. And I see Regalia as a ruin." She said. "No. It can't be… he couldn't have found it." Vikus said to himself. "What can't be?" Gregor asked "Follow me kids, I got so explaining to do." Vikus said walking to the castle (or where ever Luxa lived.)

He lit a candle and grabbed a scroll. He unfurled it and it had ancient writing and an illustration of a staff with a red aura around the top. The top was a disc with a crystal in the middle. "Is this the staff Nerissa?" Vikus asked solemnly. "Yeah." She said. "Oh no. Look kids, I am a part of an organization to protect this thing." Everyone leaned forward. Vikus continued. "It's known as the Staff of Power to the humans and the Staff of Killers to other animals. It possesses a tremendous amount of magic." Gregor interrupted, "Let me guess, it gives the user nearly unlimited authority over time, space, and reality?" Vikus was amazed and replied, "Um, actually, yes. How'd you know?" "Let's just say Luxa and I dealt with him getting limitless power before." Gregor said. "But we don't have a friend with near all-powerful this time Gregor." (Another future story reference). "That's only a kink in the plan." Gregor said. "Wait but Gregor doesn't have a bat!" Howard said. (Can you guess why?) "He can go on Aurora. It's no trouble." Luxa said. "No, he needs his own bat!" Howard yelled. "What is your problem Howard?" Nerissa asked. "Nothing! It's just that….what if Aurora dies we need another bat! And we can't let Gregor go on her; it'll remind her of Ares." Howard lied.

"Good point." Gregor said. They went to the arena. There were a few new bats, Zeus, Hades, and Brooks. "Hm…….. Hades you're with us." Gregor said. "We can't bond now, we must do it later." Hades said. "Alright. But I need to get something first." Gregor said. He ran to the prophesy room. Then, something weird happened. He saw the ghosts of him and Luxa with a photograph they just took, her grandmother letting him go because of a picture, him and Luxa on Aurora, lying her head on his shoulder. He gripped his head in pain and yelled, "What does this mean?" He then grabbed a broken sword, when to the metal smith to fix it.

He walked toward his friends again, a hand behind his back. He moved his hand showing the sword in his hand. He then said, "The warrior's back."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ripred will be with you two soon." Howard said. "Already here." Said the rat as he climbed aboard Hades. "Fly you high Gregor the overlander." Nerrisa said as Aurora and Hades flew off. "It's a good thing Vikus gave us a map." Luxa said. After an hour of the journey Ripred stated, "Got anything to eat Overlander?" "Actually, we did pack rations before we left." Luxa said grabbing a packet out of the bag.

"Thanks." Ripred mumbled so no one would hear him. Just then something bumped into Aurora. It was a skeletal bat. Henry was on its back. "Give me that map!" He yelled. "No, you deceived us and worked for the gnawers!" Luxa yelled. "Then if _I _can't have the map, then you sure can't." Henry bellowed. Just then the map burst into flames. It fell out of Luxa's hands as ash. Luxa was also burned. Gregor felt so angry, he didn't even know what happened, he jumped of Hades, over Aurora and landed on the undead bat. Gregor then smashed the hilt of his sword on the spine. The bat then began to fall a part. "NO!" Henry yelled, as Gregor jumped back on Hades. Gregor just realized he was in Rager mode for a second. "Whoa! I haven't seen anyone do that in a while." Ripred said.

They landed at once to see Luxa's hands. "Ain't nothing too serious." Hades acknowledged. "We should rest here for the night." Aurora said. Gregor stared a fire and cooked some food for all of them. But by the time he was done all the animals were asleep. Gregor and Luxa just had small talk while they ate. Eventually Gregor fell asleep too. Luxa then looked in the fire. Call her crazy, but she could have swore she saw the image of her and Gregor kissing. It took her awhile to fall asleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Gregor stood up grabbed his sword and walked to his bag. "Good thing I copied the map before we left." he said to himself.

Gregor walk over to Luxa and shook her awake. "Morning Luxa." Gregor said smiling warmly. "Hey Gregor." Luxa replied. Gregor then noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Only a little."

About an hour later they were in flight.

"There it is!" Luxa said pointing.

But Henry was ahead. "Uh oh." Hades said flying toward the undead bat. Gregor got out his sword. Henry, now more like a skeleton, grabbed his sword. The metal clashed together.

"Your bat is good at reassembling itself. But I doubt you are!" Gregor yelled.

"Shut up, overlander." Henry yelled back.

Aurora bumped into the skeletal flyer. Once again it fell apart.

Henry and Gregor free fell and hit a hard cliff. Gregor stood up. Just then he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He looked down at his chest. A blade went through it. Gregor dropped his blade. Henry kicked him off the ledge.

"Gregor!" Everyone yelled.

Aurora landed. Henry was laughing. Luxa grabbed Gregor's sword and started cutting Henry's body into parts. She then burned him.

Luxa fell to knees and she cried. She remembered the thing she forgot earlier. She thinks the staff somehow messed her and Gregor's memory.

She remembered that she loved Gregor.


End file.
